Total House Drama
by Coderrafan4
Summary: 20 teens will live in a house for 2 whole months with conflicting personalities causing drama at every turn who knows what will happen? Find out on TOTAL HOUSE DRAMA! ::-::APPS CLOSED::-:: Rated T for Violence Cursing and Minimum Sexual Reference.
1. Final Cast List, and Intros

**A/N: Congrats to the final cut, I'm sorry if your OC didn't make it! I was looking for specific kind of people, ones that could cause drama in a house of teens. I did up the number of OC's to 22 because there were a lot of good ones that I didn't want to decline. If your character was here before and isn't here now, sorry but, there wasn't enough room and there, to be honest, was an app that beat out your character.**

Girls:

Nicole Cross^

Deylanie Jane Ponce

Samantha Kelly (Sami)^

Clarissa Rose Jenson^

Riley De'Royal ^

Jamie Lee Locks^

Angel Friedson (I wanted to give her a last name lol)

Marlynne Gigliotti^

L.B. Iris^

Sarah Raine^

Jinx Thornefall^

Boys:

Lucan Grey^

Nicolas Donner ^

Tristan Matthews^

Ethan Tyler^

Robert Rick^

Matt Siegfreds^

Jeremy Black^

Justin Ryans^

Rickie Isaac Harrison^

Armando Villas^

Ty Oaks^

There's your cast list guys ! Congrats to everyone who made it in.

"Welcome to Total House Drama! Where 22 teens will duke it out for $2,000,000! I got to say this could be the most dramatic and hilarious season yet! Here come our stars now!" Chris said gesturing toward a blue charter bus. The doors open and the first teen to step out looked like he had never stepped outside.

"This here is a perfect example of why you should go outside and exercise. Nicolas Donner, dude when was the last time you've even been outside?" Chris asked holding back a laugh. "By the way nice hat dude did your grandma give it to you." Chris laughed even more as he tried to take away the blue eyed boys hat.

"FYI I go outside once a week to get more movies from Red Box and Blockbuster." Nicolas stated matter-of-factly. He flipped his brown straight hair out of his face and walked to set his things down.

The next person to step off the bus was about 5'0, she looked young but, tough.

"Riley! What's up girl, been to the rainbow lately." Chris said slightly chuckling. Riley proceeded to throw a shoe at him. She was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt with white rims, short blue jean shorts, rainbow colored wrist bands on both arms, and black tennis shoes. She grumbled picked up her things and set them down next to her.

"Make fun of my hair and it'll be the last thing you do." Riley said angered by Chris.

Another Girl stepped off the bus; she had blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a few strands falling over her face and round deep blue eyes. She was wearing a navy blue halter neck which reaches just above her belly button and denim shorts; she also had black knee boots.

"Oh great I'm spending my summer with a bunch of freaks again, next time I sign up for a show remind me of all the possible chances of catching ugly." Sarah complained. She set her things down next to her and stood as far away as possible from the other two.

A tall and blonde boy stepped off the bus and flipped his curly hair out of his blue eyes. He was wearing a Blank Green T-Shirt, cargo shorts, flip flops, a golden necklace, and thick glasses.

"Hey I'm Justin, um does anyone know what time we can go to our rooms, I have a lot of supplies to put away." He said as the camera panned to a large stack of art supplies. Chris shook his head and Justin shrugged and walked to the others.

The next girl, who Chris mentioned as L.B, to come out was playing video games, she had dark brownish-blackish hair that is mid-back length with red flacks and side bangs. She looked up quickly showing her green eyes that had blue flecks in them. As she looked up her eyes met with Justin's. He smiled at her, but to cover her blush she returned her face back to her game. She walked over to the others but, unknowingly stood next to Justin. She was wearing a short like Bridgette's but in black, black skinny jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hey um am I just going to stand here and be ignored, cause I could always you know go somewhere where I am needed, like anywhere but here?" said a short girl. She had auburn hair that faded into electric blue and was tight in ringlets at the top; the rest of her hair fell down straight to her mid back.

"Jinx Thornefall, seriously, your parents named you Jinx? Wait no I get it, your parents think you're a Jinx, makes sense." Chris said blatantly. Jinx proceeded to punch the host in the face and threw her bags with everyone else's knocking a few of Sarah's bags off the dock.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST? $2,000, YOU STUPID BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Sarah exclaimed with anger. She tried to jump at Jinx, but was held back by Justin and Riley. Jinx stood with her arms folded not caring.

Chris, who stood up abruptly and dusted himself, chuckled. "Drama, ah, I love it." He said still laughing. The next contestant was at mid height and had curly honey blonde hair that reached to her waist.

"Oh Yippee, Sarah you just sound like a pleasant delight! I'm so absolutely sure you and I will be best friends forever!" The girl, Who Chris introduced as Nicole, sarcastically said rolling her eyes. She was wearing white turtle neck, blue jeans, and a white ski cap. She stood at the edge of the dock away from Sarah who was glaring at her.

"OMG, I just want you guys all to know that I love each and every one of you, I did some research while I was on the bus, and now I know all you by cold hard facts! For instance I know Sarah is 15 and she's mean because, a group of her 'friends' back stabbed her in the 2nd grade and stole her lunchables, and I know that L.B.'s real name is L-." Marylnne explained before L.B. threw a rolled up sock at her. Marylnne took the sock and put it in her back pack

"I'll be saving that for Ebay, thanks!" Marylnne skipped and stood next to a frightened and scared Nicole.

The next contestant was at mid-height. He had brown hair with orange highlights, but they looked red in the sun. He had green-gray eyes, and was wearing He wears a checkered shirt orange and white, black jeans and black converse. He also had an orange watch on the right wrist.

"Hey what's up guys, I'm Matt." Matt said a bit quietly. He scanned the teens and stood between Riley and Jinx. Jinx had a small smile on her face but it quickly was replaced with a scowl at the next contestant. He had shoulder length brown hair that was slightly wavy, round blue eyes, and was wearing a long sleeved blue and red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white undershirt. He has cargo shorts that reach his knees and red and black tennis shoes. He spit off to the side as he got off the bus and threw his bag in the pile.

"Dude, you look like you just crawled out of a dumpster." Chris said laughing. Lucan glared at the host already planning a prank in revenge in his head.

The next contestant stepped off the bus gazing at all the girls. He winked at Sarah, her proceeding to give him the finger. He had Brown hair that poofs up on top a little bit while the sides remain. His eyes were covered by shades, and he was wearing Black dress pants, a white button-up shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned, and a black opened up Blazer with black dress shoes.

"What's up ladies, Don't worry your pretty little heads about losing when I win, cause I'm gonna spend it all on you." He said trying to sound smooth. He tried leaning on jinx who twisted his arm back and pushed him down.

The next teen to step off the bus had orange dreadlocks, and looked like he was high. He took a deep breath and calmly walked over to the others. He was wearing an open orange button up with a white shirt underneath, tan cargo shorts, and black sandals.

"And that was, Rickie. Dude seriously are you high?" Chris asked with a light chuckle. Rickie continued smiling and put his thumbs up.

"Alright, next up is Samantha aka Sami." Chris introduced.

"I go by Sami actually, and Hello everyone." Sami said smiling. She had long and curly red velvet hair and round green eyes. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Our next victim is Armando Villas!" A nerdy boy stepped off the bus, he had short and frizzy brown hair and had brownish-reddish eyes. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that says "science NERD", grey skinny jeans, glasses, and regular shoes.

"Greetings, I hope to make friends with many of you, unless you don't like science, then I hate you." Armando stated seriously. Everyone looked at each other with puzzled looks. Armando sighed and rolled his eyes, and set his bags over with the others.

"Next up, we have Jamie Lee, what's up girl?" Chris asked jokingly. Jamie high-fived Chris and smiled at everyone else.

"Nothing much dude, I-" Jamie started. Chris cut her off and shooed her to the rest of the group earning a scowl from the musician. She had shoulder length messy purple hair, that was slightly wavy, her eyes were almond shaped and brown, and she was wearing Black, unzipped, hoodie, red shirt with the Used on it, purple mini skirt, and black knee high boots.

The next contestant walked off the bus quietly playing his video game, he had brown hair that was in a slight fringe and had brown almond shaped eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black rims, black skinny jeans, purple wrist bands on both arms, and black high top shoes. He quietly stood next to L.B. playing his game, until his battery died on his game. The boy, Ty, stared at his game in awe. He began breathing and threw the game in the water. L.B. looked at the boy and patted his shoulder. She reached in her bag and handed him one of her games and he smiled giddily. He took the game and they began playing again. Chris stared at the two while scratching his head.

"Ok? Next contestant is Ethan!" Chris exclaimed gesturing towards the bus where a boy with messy blonde hair stepped off the bus he had pretty green eyes. He wore a light blue shirt, with a bow tie and blue jeans.

"Hey. I'm Ethan, and yeah, I'm really excited to get to know all of you guys." Ethan said smiling. He sighed after noticing, that no one was even paying attention to him.

"Alright, next we have Tristan." Chris said bored and looking at his watch. Tristan stepped off the bus wearing all black jeans, black T-shirt with green trim and skull, Black and green camouflage boots, and a great white shark tooth necklace. Tristan also had blonde hair, he had round brown eyes and cream colored skin.

"Really excited to be here-." Chris cut him off and shooed him to the others as well wanting to get the introductions done.

"Next up, is Jeremy Black!" A blonde boy stepped off the bus with a guitar case on his back. He had golden blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black vest along with jeans and black converse. Jeremy quietly walked to the end of the dock and set his guitar down.

"Clarissa Rose Jenson, get out here so we can finish the show already!" Chris exclaimed with a slight slur. Next to him were two empty bottles of whiskey and four shot glasses. Clarissa happily skipped over to the others, she was wearing a grey shirt with pink lips on them, pink skinny jeans, and pink converse with a secret heel. Jamie made a face of disgust at her outfit, but shook it off. She had blonde hair that was styled into a bow. Her eyes were ocean blue and stared at everyone, most of them either scowling or ignoring her. Her eyes landed on Armando , who looked around as if to see if she was looking at anyone else. He waved at her slightly

"Hey everyone, so excited to be here, I can totes tell we are all gonna be BFFS forever!" she exclaimed bouncing.

"Next to last FINALLY, we have Angel Miller!" Chris said a lot more drunk than before. The teenagers shook their heads and sighed at the drunk host and watched as a blonde haired girl stepped off the bus. She had blue eyes like Lindsay's and blonde curly hair. She stepped off the bus and smiled at everyone. She cringed a little at the sight of Robert's stand still gaze on her as he licked his lips. She averted her eyes an walked over by Clarissa.

"FINALLY WE HAVE DEYLANIE JANE !" Chris yelled loudly. Lucan smirked at the light skinned girl and unknowingly licked his lips. She had Dark-almost black hair that was really super curly and green eyes. She was wearing a green strapless crop top, black leather jacket, black short shorts, and black short boots. She had a green gem nose piercing, a black ring belly button piercing and a black vine tattoo that came up on her leg to her thigh. She held her head high and stepped on and over the now fallen over host.

"Alright, listen up. My birthday is in three weeks! As of right now you're all invited, but if you ever piss me off EVER at one point, your invitation is revoked. And let me tell you I throw THE BEST parties ever." Deylanie explained. Chef came out of nowhere and picked up the drunk Chris and closed the episode.

"You've met our contestants, and the drama is only beginning. See you next week for Total House Drama!" Chef said badly. The teens began walking into the house and the episode faded out.

**A/N: WHEW, man that took FOREVER To finish. I should have the next episode u[ by Saturday next week at the latest, so keep an eye out for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who signed up and submitted a character. I made a few cuts and I'm sorry if I got your hopes up, but hey who knows, your OC might play a role so you should watch out for that too. Til Next time I bid a farewell.**


	2. First Challenge!

**A/N: I'm sorry about the slow update I had a setback yesterday when my mom told me to get in the car and she didn't even tell me we were freaking going somewhere. We ended up driving a whole 3 hours to go to Comic Con and I forgave her for interrupting my work lol. So sorry that I couldn't get it up yesterday! Anyway, for those of you who said there character would like to be in a relationship I couldn't necessarily pair everybody up so I'm sorry about that as well. I know you don't want to sit here and read my boring Author's Notes forever so the last thing I want to say is that I give a great big Thank you to everyone who submitted a character and gave feedback. It really does help when you tell me if I did something wrong, because it gives me a chance to fix it. So thank you!**

**Copyright: I do not Own a single droplet of Total Drama, All characters belong to their rightful owners I own my character and the plot only!**

"Welcome back to THD where 22 teens will live together in fierce competition for a prize of two million dollars! Last episode we met our teens and today we watch as things begin to heat up, from hook-ups to break-downs all here on Total House Drama!" Chris said in the intro.

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

**(Chris jumps out of the way as the camera zooms into the house stopping at a few rooms)**

**You guys are on my mind**

**(The first room is the dining room where Nicole and Sarah who are arguing like crazy and Nicole throws her shoe in her face)**

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

**(Next room is Nick in the movie theater his eyes are glued to the screen as he munches on popcorn)**

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

**(LB and Ty are in the Arcade playing video games until his game malfunctions and he starts kicking it) I want to be famous**

**(The next room is with Robert on the beach trying to act cool by trying to lean on a rail where he falls)**

**(Clarissa, Samantha, Jinx, and Angel are giggling on the beach at his failed actions)**

**I want to live close to the sun**

**(The next room was the gym where Riley and Ethan are lifting weights, But Riley's attention is on Matt (Matt is talking to Tristan who has his spider on his shoulder)**

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

**(Jamie Lee was in the music room with Jeremy and they were smiling at each other)**

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

**( The next room was Matt's room where Marylnne was digging through his suitcase)**

**I'll get there one day**

**(After that it goes to the pool where Lucan is smirking at Deylanie who is wearing her bikini and dancing.)**

**Cause I want to be famous**

**(Next was Justin who was painting vigorously in the art room)**

**Nanna'nanaana nana nana**

**(The camera goes back to the beach where Rickie is lying on a hammock)**

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

**(and finally Armando is in what looks to be a science room mixing liquids)**

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

**(As a result of Armando mixing liquids it blows up and the "Total House Drama" falls)**

**[Whistle's to theme]**

**(The teens are all standing outside on the beach and the signs falls in front of them)**

"It's time for the teams to form. There is a list on the door of the House after you find out your team mates you may go inside and get set up in your rooms. Girls in two rooms Boys in the Other, this may be Total House Drama but, the producers aren't allowing Co-Ed rooms. So unless you want to be immediately eliminated I suggest either don't do it all or at least don't get caught." Chris said with slight laughter at the end. The competitors walked up to the door where the list was posted.

Team Poison

Jeremy Black

Armando Villas

Justin Ryans

Deylanie Jane Ponce

Lucan Grey

Angel Friedson

Nicole Cross

Marylnne Gigliotti

L.B. Iris

Robert Rick

Nicolas Donner

Team Fighters

Riley De'Royal

Ethan Tyler

Jamie Lee Locks

Matt Siegfreds

Sarah Raine

Clarissa Rose Jenson

Tristan Matthews

Rickie Isaac Harrison

Ty Oaks

Jinx Thornefall

Sami Kelly

Some complaints were heard while others were happy.

"By the way, the confessional is in the bathrooms of your rooms. Each Team has its own bathroom so you don't have to share with that many people, your welcome!" Chris also mentioned.

Confessional: L.B.

"I can already tell that this is going to be a long season but, I got to say some of the people here aren't that bad. Ty and I have a lot in common." She says smiling with a small blush appearing.

Confessional: Robert

"Most of the chicks here are hot, but I already got my prey set on Angel, nothing gets me riled up more than a goodie goodie turning bad. And I can definitely turn her bad." Robert said confidently.

"Your first challenge won't be until later at night so you can take your time getting settled in, see you losers later!" Chris said and then exited the room. The group of teenagers began spreading out and put there things away in their rooms.

*Night Time*

"Alright, now that you've got yourselves familiar with the house it's time for your first challenge. The challenge is in three parts starting with Trivia, then we have an obstacle course, and last but not least a Scavenger hunts. First you must answer questions pertaining to things on TV, Movies, Famous Celebrities, and General Knowledge, after completing that you must swim across the pool run around the perimeter of the house sometimes having to jump over things like walls and such, and then you have to complete the scavenger hunt that contains multiple clues where you must bring me what it leads to. The team that completes the challenges, with the most points gets immunity, The team with the most points will get a prize. Even if you have more points and you have less time you still will be sending someone home. You will have five minutes right now to three members for each part of the challenge." Chris explained.

*Team Poison*

"I think we should send Armando, L.B, and Nicolas up there, they seem like they know a few things." Lucan suggested to his team. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and mumbled various ways of sure and why not.

"For the obstacle course I think me, Lucan, and Justin should go up, I think we're the strongest." Robert said pointing to himself, and earning glares from most of the girls, Nicolas, and Jeremy. In the end the boys agreed with him anyway.

"So then I guess Jeremy, Nicole, and Deylanie should go do the scavenger hunt and and Angel Marylnne will sit this one out." L.B. said playing angry birds. The team agreed and broke there huddle.

*Team Fighters*

"Alright everyone is going to listen to me! The people going up for the trivia part are Ty, Jamie Lee, and Ethan. Then for the obstacle course it will be Riley, Matt, and Tristan, and finally for the scavenger hunt we'll have Sami, Jinx, and Rickie." Sarah commanded. Jinx rolled her eyes but said nothing not wanting the girl to start another fight. The rest of agreed and they broke the circle most of them either afraid of her or too tired to argue.

"Okay first part we'll have the trivia people come up. If you answer a question right you get two points, for every one wrong you get 10 seconds added to your time. Again, the team with the most points will still have to send someone home if you complete the challenges in less time. For the trivia challenge there are three tests up there one with knowledge questions, one with questions pertaining to Famous people, and the other one is about Movies/Video Games/TV. Your challenge starts now!" Chris explained following after he blew a whistle signaling the teens to start. He then waved for the other group of teens to follow him to the obstacle course.

"For the obstacle course you must swim across the pool exiting running the perimeter around the house and jumping over things like gates and fences. You then will have to maneuver your way across this tube bridge. If you mess up you get five seconds added to your time. You may start… now!" Chris said blowing the whistle again this time in Chef's ear. Chef grabs his whistle and proceeds to smashing it. Chris smiled anyway and pulled out a second whistle. He waved the final group of teens over to a set of tables each one had five cards on them. On the cards were the clues to the scavenger hunt and they were color coded to the teams, Green for team poison, and blue for team fighters.

"Finally, we have the scavenger hunt. You will follow these riddles and clues to find something specific and you must bring it to me. There are no penalties in this part of the challenge unless you bring me the wrong object in which case you get twenty seconds added to your time. You may now begin!" Chris explains he blew the whistle once again in Chef's ear he tore this whistle off him and threw it away. Chris then pulled out a big bull horn and smiled cheekily again.

*Trivia*

Armando was speeding through his test most of it being about Science and Geography. L.B. was already done with hers and had her feet kicked up on a chair while she played video games with Ty who was also done. Nicolas and Ethan on the other hand were having some trouble.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know about this movie? It came out before I was born and it doesn't even sound like a good movie! And this movie hasn't even come out yet!" Nicolas complained. Ethan tapped his pencil stuck on a question about a band he didn't recognize.

*Obstacle*

Lucan, Riley, Justin and Robert had already completed this part of the challenge while Tristan was close to winning when he crashed into a gate and fell over. Matt had fallen off the bridge 4 times before he finally crossed and reached the finish line.

Confessional: Riley

"Is it bad to laugh at someone you like when they fall? I mean Matt's cool and stuff but when he fell of the bridge I couldn't help it!" Riley said calming down from the laugh attack she was having.

*Scavenger Hunt*

The groups were frantically looking around for the things they needed until finally Team Fighters found there item. They were unsure of what it was because it was in a box but, they knew that it was thing they needed to find. They quickly rushed to get to Chris and got there first. Team Poison got there shortly after and gave Chris the box.

"After going over all of the tests the team with the most points was Team Poison! And Our winners for tonight are… Team Fighters with a time of 6 minutes and 8 seconds you win todays challenge! You are dismissed." Chris said then yawned.

"Team Poison, you're sending someone home tonight! You have a half-hour to eat before the ceremony to decide who you're going to vote off." Chris explained.

*Ceremony*

Everyone from Team Poison was gather around in the living room on the couch.

"You have all cast your votes. If you do not receive a bracelet you must grab your things The people who are safe are, Jeremy, Armando, Justin, Deylanie, Lucan, Angel, Nicole, Marylnne, L.B., and… Robert." Chris said with a dramatic pause. Nicolas sighed and grabbed his things from his room and left the house. The camera followed him outside where he was seen getting into a limo, and it drove off.

"That's all for this episode folks, join us next week for more drama here on Total House Drama!"

A/N: Sorry to the creator of Nicolas! I didn't see where he would cause drama so I had to let him go. From now on you will be voting with the poll on my page you get one vote each episode! I don't know when I'll be able to update next but hopefully it will be soon. For now Peace Out and Wander About

-Coderrafan4


End file.
